1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source voltage control apparatus, in a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer, for controlling the supply and stop of power source voltage in accordance with a switching operation or automatically at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing a plurality of manual operating switches for power source control has conventionally been used as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. Hei 1-128111. In such an apparatus, it is usual to insert a manually operable main switch into a power source supply line, in addition to a manual power source switch normally operated by a user.
Further, in general, the normally used power source switch is mounted so as to be exposed at the surface of the device body while the main switch is mounted at the reverse surface of the device because it is not being so frequently used.
In such a conventional structure, if the main switch is kept turned off, the supply of the power source is stopped so the power source is not started even when the power source switch is turned on. Therefore, if the main switch is turned off, it is possible to prevent any unauthorised person from starting the power source. However, even if the main switch is turned off in a state where the power source is already supplied, the result is only to stop the power source, it does not prevent an unauthorised third person from stopping the power source when the power source is in the supplying state.
Further, if the third person is aware of the location of the main switch at the reverse side of the device, such a structure is totally meaningless from a security point of view.
A possible remedy for such a problem would be to lock the power source itself, but this method will in turn complicate the normal power source operation.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 60-89225, it has been conventional practice to previously set a time for turning on or off the power source so as to automatically turn on or off the power source when the current time coincides with the set time.
In a conventional device having an automatic on-off function, the on-off operation of the power source can be conveniently carried out without manual operation, but once a time is set the automatic on-off function is always activated without allowing to temporarily pause the function. Therefore, in such a case, there has been no other method than to change the setting for executing one by one the schedule program.